Unexplained
by theAnGerFlarE
Summary: It's been ten years since Alice emerged from the rabbit hole; and she had moved on. But what happens when someone brutally murders Alice in her own home, leaving behind her orphaned daughter? And what about Wonderland?
1. Death by fire

I've never really been normal.

I guess having Alice Kingsleigh as a mother does that to a person. She's was never really normal either, with her strikingly beautiful face and her intelligence. She always knew the right thing to do in troubled situations. Even when I messed up and got things wrong, she'd always say, _"Everything always turns out alright in the end, darling. Never forget that." _

My name is Lilah Kingsleigh- daughter of Alice and Laurence Kingsleigh. I don't remember how my parents got together, all I know is that I was born in a small town in China. My mother had been working on some new trade-routes, and little me being the deviant little bitch I am, popped out of nowhere making my claim on the new world. From what my parents told me, I was the best thing that had ever happened to them.

And to be honest, they were the best things I ever had. Eventually my parents had decided to move back to England, their homelands, so I could be with my family. Growing up was a joy for me; I was surrounded by my cousins and my lovely aunt, who was Alice's sister. I never liked her husband Lowell too much, nor did I like the strange man who always seemed to attach himself to my mother. I don't really remember his name... was it Hamish? I don't know; but I remember overhearing Alice saying something about his sensitive diet, which made me giggle.

My father's side of the family was small and much less vibrant than my mother's. He only had a withered old woman whom he called Lisha. She had been the woman who took him in when he was an orphan, and they were inseparable. When I was younger, she'd give me some corn-husk dolls for me to play with.

But all of that is over now. I don't have anyone left, really. When I was ten, a woman with a very large head stormed into our mansion and slaughtered my family. I don't remember much after that, but I have the distinct memory of my mother grabbing me up and running toward the exit. She was coughing because the mean woman had set fire to our home, and we were trapped. She finally slumped in the corner, dying as the smoke damaged her lungs. The last thing I remember: the lady who murdered my family stepped out of the burning blaze and stared at me, a smile on her lips. The strangest part- her lips were drawn in a heart.

She didn't do anything after that but disappear, and that's where my memory ends.

And this is where my story begins.


	2. Lady Iracebeth

"Young lady! Return my bread at once!" the old-man screamed behind me. He threw a couple of bricks at my back before giving up and returning to his shop; muttering angrily under his breath.

I smiled to myself and bit into the fresh bread with satisfaction. It was a warm sunny day, the birds were singing, and I had my food for the day. England was looking nicely spiffed, with the finest ladies and lords themselves taking a stroll around the park. None of them paid any attention to the scraggly blonde girl with the torn dress and a loaf of bread.

I'm an orphan- I have been ever since I've been eight and my family perished in that fire. I live in St. Paul's Orphanage for Children. Although I'm technically eighteen, I don't have a 'suitor' so I can't live on my own. Which is total bullspit to me. I don't need a husband to take care of me- and I refuse to get married unless I want to get married. But the government looks down upon teenagers who rebel against the law.

I really am like my mother. She would have never accepted the new rules.

"Lilah!"

I turn to see my friend Lily running toward me, her brown pigtails floating behind her. She caught up with me breathless. "What?" I muttered, chewing on my bread.

Her brown eyes widened to see the bread in my hands. "Oh no, Lilah. Did you steal again?"

I chuckled and bit into the last of it. "Maybe."

"You know you aren't supposed to anymore." Lily scorned. "You'll get a whipping if Lady Iracebeth catches you out doing mischief again!"

"Lady Iracebeth can lock herself into the washroom and drown." I mutter darkly.

Lily and I just walk back toward town to where the orphanage lay. We both shared an equal hatred for Lady Iracebeth; who was the mother of the orphanage. Disgusting woman she is, with a huge bulbous head and strange pursed lips that pouted everytime she was angry. I wasn't scared of her, but the smaller children were. They would scatter around whenever she came into view and would dutifully do their chores so they could escape being whipped. Me, I was always punished. Even for things that I hadn't done, she'd find a way to beat the life out of me before screaming orders at some other poor soul. So my logic is that if I get beat whenever she feels like it, I will do whatever I want.

Lily pushed open the door and ushered herself inside, and I strode in a large smile on my face. Lady Iracebeth was screaming at two crying children on the floor, who were scrubbing at the filth with just toothbrushes. She jerked her head upwards and stared at me, her huge face twisting into a grimace. Her eyes narrowed as soon as she caught sight of us.

"WHAT is the meaning of this?!" she screamed shrilly. The children behind her flinched.

Lily gave a whimper. "Lady Iracebeth...we were just walking and.."

"Silence!" Iracebeth screamed out. Lily gave a shriek of fear and cowered down on the floor, terrified. The rest of the children scattered.

That left Iracebeth staring at me, alone. Her eyes squinted down at me, blazing. "Lilah. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't do anything." I said defensively. "I was just out walking with Lily."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Her voice got soft in the way that I dreaded. It reminded me of the calm before a storm. I fidgeted as she walked over to the supply closet and dug through it, and finally emerged with a small tiny brush and a huge pail. She handed it to me matter-of-factly. "Here you go, Lilah."

"What is this?" I snapped.

Lady Iracebeth raised an eyebrow angrily. "You will be sweeping the floor until that pail is full of dirt and dust! If you won't do it, than OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! Understood?"

I sighed. She always threatened to 'take off our heads' whenever we didn't do anything she pleased. I haven't the faintest idea whether she would actually carry it out or not. I grudgingly took the brush and pail from her and started to sweep the floor. It was going to take forever, the fine powder sifted up into the air and wouldn't go into the pail. I heard Lady Iracebeth chuckle evilly behind me. She paced around me, her heels clicking on the floor. "You will work until that pail is full. I will see you in the morning."

She gave me a smirk before she hustled herself out the door. The door slammed shut.

"Curses." I muttered to myself. I tried to brush the rest of the dirt into the pail, but it barely touched the bottom before disintegrating into the air. I sighed.

It was times like these that I wish my mother was still alive. I could barely remember her face anymore; whenever I tried to think of the memory all I got was a hazy picture, a pale face with golden locks. But the rest of it is fuzzy, and her voice is lost in my mind. She used to tell me stories before bedtime, marvelous wondrous stories of talking flowers and mad tea parties. The one that I remembered the most was the one about the bloody red queen, as my mother would say.

The room slowly got dark as the sun started to set, casting shadows around the room.

I cast the pail and brush to the side and sat against the wall, my legs pulled up and my arms hugging them. I tried as hard as I could to remember my mom, the same thing I always did when Lady Iracebeth made me upset.

What was that place Alice always talked about? I barely remember it. Something-land. Anyway, she talked about it as though it was the best place she had visited. I had asked her when we could be visiting, and she chuckled at me fondly and rubbed my head. Then she said that we could never visit that one place because it only existed underground.

Is there such a place? A place with talking animals and dragons that flew through the air with razor sharp teeth; mushrooms that grew up to the sky like buildings and castles that were pure gleaming white. It all sounded so wonderful to me, much better than the drab I was living in now. I bet that there are no people like Lady Iracebeth in that place.

I burrowed my head in my arms and started to cry. Goddamn I missed my family so much. I even missed Hamish and his sensitive diet.

I'll find that place someday. I swear it.

* * *

_**Review :)**_


	3. Down the rabbit hole

The minute the sun rose and shined it's light through the windows; I jumped to my feet and ditched the pail and bucket on the floor. Even though I got nothing done last night, I just left the floor as dirty as the night before, I was all too ready to get my foot out that door before Lady Iracebeth wakes and stumbles down the stairs.

I hitched up my dusty dress and pulled on my socks, not bothering to match them. I grabbed my shoes and had my hand on the doorknob when I heard a soft, sad voice behind me.

"Where are you going, Lilah?"

Ah dammit. It's Lily. I slowly turn around and face the small brunette, who's got the most pitiful expression on her face. In her hand she's holding a small brown bag.

I sigh heavily. "I'm just going out to explore is all. I had a bad night."

"Did you finish your punishment like Lady Iracebeth asked?" her voice drew down to a whisper. "You know you will be whipped if you hadn't."

My voice trembled a little. "I don't care if she whips me. I'm not going to do her dirty work."

Lily's eyes are huge now, and filled with tears. I wonder why she's so emotional today. "Lilah, she'll really hurt you!"

I reach for my cloak and tie it on, keeping my ears peeled for the sounds of Lady Iracebeth walking downstairs. I shake my head at Lily and open the door. "No she won't. Because I'm running away."

"No Lilah! Why?" Lily was almost bawling her eyes out.

"I can't stay here anymore." I put a gentle hand on her shoulder and pull her in a hug. She clutches against me, crying into my shoulder and blubbering that I shouldn't leave, that I couldn't leave because Lady Iracebeth would just find me again. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I gently brushed her hair with my fingers. "You know she hates me, Lily. If I stay here, she'll just continue to beat me until I bleed onto the floor."

Lily doesn't say anything, she just continues to cry into me. I felt a pang of guilt spring into my chest as I hugged her back. I felt bad for leaving her in that god-forsaken hellhole, but I couldn't bring her with me. She was still a child, she barely turned thirteen last month. As much as I hated Lady Iracebeth, I needed her to take care of Lily for me until she was grown-up and could take care of herself. Lily could take care of herself, she's a strong girl.

As for me, I couldn't be trapped underneath all that hate anymore. I was eighteen, I didn't need anyone to take care of me. I want to see the world and visit the places my mother had. Maybe I would feel close to her again, and maybe I would find my family's killer. I had to.

"You be strong for me." I whispered to Lily. She gets off my shoulders and her brown eyes stare into mine, full of tears.

"But what if I can't?" she whimpered. "Sometimes I get so scared, Lilah. Sometimes I think she wants to kill all of us."

My fingers brush the wet hair out of her eyes. "You know what I think?"

Lily shook her head and wiped her eyes.

I give her a gentle smile. "My mother used to tell me that she would think of six impossible things before breakfast."

"Six impossible things.." Lily thought about it for a moment and gave me a small giggle. "Lilah, you are crazy."

"Oh I'm mad, Lily. I'm bonkers." I tapped her nose. "But all the best people are."

Lily gave me another hug. "I'm going to miss you. Promise me you'll visit?"

"I promise."

With that, I gave her a small kiss on the cheek before I headed out the door.

* * *

I don't know how long I ran.

After I got out of the orphanage, I ran for my life. I didn't want Lady Iracebeth to see me, or the police. Thank goodness the morning was still early, the sun was barely climbing over the horizon by the time I escaped out of town and into the forest. My feet, which only had a thin layer of socks on them, were aching from pounding on the ground and were thankful when I stepped onto fluffy grass. My shoes were still in my hand, I hadn't bothered to put them on. I didn't want to waste a second by putting on the damn things and getting caught.

I leaned against a tree and wiped the sweat from my face. My breaths came out in shallow puffs, and my hair hung from my head in a stringy mess. I winced as I pushed it back. How long has it been since I bathed? Lady Iracebeth always punished me in the form of not being able to take a bath; and now I was paying dearly for that.

It was after my self-pity party that I realized the place I was in had a magical feel to it. The forest was lit up by the gentle hand of the sun, and warm yellow light cascaded over the green leaves and the soil. Beautiful flowers bloomed from the ground and almost curled around my ankles, I stared at a patch of them for the longest time and swore I saw some of them wiggle with happiness. Bird songs filled the air and the wind was cold and sweet, it reminded me of a cool pool of water. Maybe this was the place Alice was talking about! Her wild stories could have easily came from this beautiful place.

I walked on the small treaded path, marveling at everything as though I had never seen it before. So this is what freedom tastes like. Pure, sweet, and so unbelievably good.

A flurry of movement beside me caught my eye. A white something flashed through the thick shrubbery before it disappeared.

"Rabbits." I mutter to myself before I continued onward. "Nearly scared the shit out of me."

The next thing I saw was no better. I came to a huge oak tree, it's branches gnarled and old. At the very base of that tree was a huge gaping hole, and I saw another flurry of white escape down it. It immediately attracted my attention.

I ran to it and peered down the dark hole. I couldn't see anything, and I couldn't catch a glimpse of that damn rabbit. My hand rested against a branch, and I managed to push myself a little further down the thing to possibly see it.

My hand slipped from the branch, and I found myself tumbling down the hole.

* * *

_**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy celebrating with your family as the new year draws closer, and I hope your days are filled with happiness, wonder, and chocolate-chip cookies. **_

_**Please review. :)**_


	4. Talking Flowers

I screamed on the top of my lungs as my body tumbled down the dark tunnel. My mind could barely process what was happening; all I knew was that I had fallen into a hole, a goddamn rabbit hole, and that I'm still falling. There was a horrible, knotted feeling in my stomach as I fell. I felt as though I was about to throw up as I was plunged into total darkness. I could see a bright light below me, and as I passed through it I clenched my eyes tightly shut.

Weird things floated past me. There were picture frames of strange looking people, jewelry pieces, clumps of dirt: so many random things. I remember reaching out at one point and feeling the keys of a piano clink under my fingertips. It zipped away in an instant, as though it was defying gravity. My breath escaped from my lungs as though it was being pulled out; and all I could hear was the my horrible piercing screams. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't.

My body slammed against the ground, hard.

Breathless, I managed to lift up my head and look around me. I was in the strangest, most tiniest room I had ever seen. I look above me and saw a gaping black hole slowly close up, blocking my way out.

_Did I really just fall into a rabbit hole? This is what's there? _Bewildered; I stumbled my way to my feet.

The walls were painted a dirt-brown and the floor was a little dirty. I saw a small table in the middle of the room, a tiny key and a small cake set on it. Reaching over and grabbing the key and the cake, I realized that the food had writing on it.

**Eat me. **

I raise an eyebrow. I'm no scientist, but I don't think it's quite healthy to eat things you just found. Especially something that says it on the damn food.

Something else catches my attention: the smallest door I had ever seen in my life. I got to my knees and pushed the tiny metal key into it and turning the lock. The door swung open; but it wasn't enough for me to get through. I could barely stick my hand through it.

I sat back, dumbfounded. Where the hell was I?

The cake in my hand seemed the glow. It was though there were voices in my head, whispering. **_Eat me. Eat me. _**

**_Eat me. _**

**_Eat me._ **

"Alright, dammit. I'll eat you!" I shake my head as I unwrap it from it's foil. As I took a small bite into it; the most foul taste spread through my mouth. It was so disgusting- I spat it out and threw the thing on the ground. Instantly, a strange spinning feeling took over me and I stumbled backwards; holding my now aching head. I glanced up at the ceiling; and to my shock it was getting further away. I stared at my hands and my legs in horror; they were getting _smaller. _I was getting smaller.

"No!" my voice was barely a squeak as I stopped shrinking. Everything was so huge now; the table that was once so small was now a huge tower over me. The key was still in my hand; the size of a regular key. My dress surrounded me like a huge blanket; the only thing I had on was a long piece of cloth that hung on my body like a rag. I was still so confused- and my heart was starting to pound with fear. I stumbled my way over the huge dress and walked over to the wooden door and put the key into it.

It turned and I heard a small _click. _It silently swung open; perfectly big enough for me to walk through.

Taking a deep breath; I went through it.

Bright sunlight made me blink in confusion. As I opened my eyes; I saw I was standing on a dirt path that led into some woods. The most brilliant flowers surrounded me; almost as tall as buildings. Giant mushrooms with brightly colored spots swayed in the gentle breeze, the sky above it all was a crystal blue. It was almost as though I was in my mother's wonderland...the same kind she was telling me about. I gulped back my fear and took a tentative step forward, my bare foot sinking into soft grass. The air was so lovely and warm, it whispered around me in a comforting way. I sighed and brushed my long hair out of my face. Where was I?

"Oh my! It is the champion!" I heard a soft whisper behind me. I spun around, startled, and saw a flower looking at me intensively.

A flower. With a face.

More of the flowers turned toward me, their faces in shock as they gazed down at me. The flower in the front with the glorious blue petals slowly shook it's head; and all the flowers around it started to chatter with one another very quietly.

My mouth dropped open with shock, my voice unable to work. The flower squinted at me as though it recognized me. "So it is true..the champion has returned." it said again, it's voice in a feathery whisper. The others behind it whispered and nodded.

"What?" I took a step toward the flower, and reached out my hand to touch it. Never in my life had I ever seen something so strange. The flower slowly went back into position and gave me a hard glare.

"Why, Alice, why won't you say a word?"

"Alice..." my throat felt dry as I struggled to put everything together. "I'm not Alice.."

The flower's face changed from kindly to most enraged. "It has happened again! Just like the first time child- do you not remember any of this?"

I shook my head, slowly, my heart feeling as though it was starting to tear. Was the flower talking about my mother? Alice Kingsleigh? My voice was shaky. "I don't understand where I am.. I'm not Alice. You're mistaken."

"But you _must _be." the flower insisted. "You are the champion of Underland, the slayer of the Jabberwocky. Surely you could not have forgotten any of that? My dear child- how long it's been since we have laid eyes upon you! Do not fool us with your silly mind."

"I am not Alice!" I said heatedly, tears almost pricking at my eyes from the mention of Alice's name. "I had a mother named Alice. I'm her daughter. I'm Lilah."

"Lilah..." all the flowers stared at me, and the blue one broke out in a smile. "You are the offspring of the Alice Kingsleigh?"

"That's my mother." I said, stunned. My mother.. these things knew who my mother was. Where the hell was I? I felt completely insane. "How do you know her?!"

"She is the champion of Underland!" stated an orange flower, while the others nodded their heads. It gave me a hard look. "Say child- where must Alice be?"

Tears pricked at my eyes again. "She's dead."

"DEAD!?" the other flowers started to panic. They glanced at one another with puzzled faces; their feathery voices rising higher as they started to yell. "Alice cannot be dead!"

"Oh, what will Underland do now if the Bloody Red Queen returns?!"

"We will all be slain! Our heads cut off and submerged in that horrid river!"

"I would rather have my roots ripped out!"

"Dear Alice, poor Alice." the blue flower mourned, giving me the saddest look I had ever seen. "A wonderfully lost child who has proven herself to be brave and powerful."

"She looks just like her." the orange flower whispered. "Her daughter; Lilah."

"You are right; how similar they look."

"The same golden locks. Same beauty; same fierceness."

"Perhaps Lilah is the new champion? Perhaps she go see the White Queen." a purple flower breathed, stretching to look at me. I took a step back, angrily wiping the tears from my face.

"I am no champion!" I said, nearly falling onto the ground as I stumbled backwards. "Alice...my mother is..this isn't.."

"Child." the blue flower spoke to me gently. "You do not understand yet."

"I want to go home!" I shouted, but even as I said it, I knew it was a lie. I had no home to go to, even if I could get out of this crazy place that spoke about my mother as though she was a warrior I wouldn't have any place to go. I'd be homeless, I would probably be sent back to the orphanage with Iracebeth or taken by some man. I felt like crying- I was so lost. Damn rabbit hole attracting my attention.

The flower glanced at me with a look of pity. All of them- they all looked at me with such pity. I gritted my teeth as I wiped tears from my face. _No tears right now, Lilah. Your mother is gone. You need to step up and do what you need to do to get out here. Play nice. _

"Perhaps she go see the Hatter?" one of them suggested quietly. "Or the queen?"

"We shall see." The blue flower nodded at me. "Lilah, child, you must follow this path to the Hatter's shack. He will guide you to the kingdom."

"The Hatter..?" I swallowed nervously, fidgeting in place. The crazy part in my mind actually recognized that name. I don't remember much of my mother's stories, it's all a figment like my mother's voice. But that name...I remember it. My mother's mind comes to me in a breathy whisper, almost invisible. I don't know what it's saying because all the flowers are talking at once, and before I know it it's gone.

"The path, now hurry." the flower insisted. "For the Hatter does not like his tea parties interrupted."

I take one last look at the flowers before I turn on my feet and run down the dirt path, my eyes streaming tears and my heart thumping with wild fear.


	5. Talking Mouses Curiouser and Curiouser

I ran for what seemed endless hours. My legs were hurting and my feet were filthy, and I was tired of trying to hoist my dress up to avoid it from dragging in the mud. Eventually I shed the thing and just wore the thin, short dress underneath.

I furiously wiped the tears from my face and tried to make sense of the whole thing.

I had fallen down a rabbit hole. My curiosity had gotten the better of me and I had slipped- I had seen floating pianos and portraits and I'm pretty sure I saw a cow while I was falling. I landed on the floor and ate a cake that said **Eat me** on it, and it made me shrink. I talked to flowers that knew about my mother and called her "The Champion." Right now I was running through the strangest world that I had ever seen- with mushrooms the size of buildings and vines that spread up towards the sky.

I wanted my mother. I wanted to go home, where things made sense.

Stopping under a mushroom, I leaned against the stump and started to cry. I couldn't help it. My body felt exhausted from running all day and my feet ached so badly. The sky was slowly getting darker; and strange noises started to echo in the air. It was terrifying- some of those noises sounded like screams of pain. I huddled under the tree stump and hid my hands in my arms, wishing that all of this was just a horrible, horrible nightmare and that I would wake up in my bed the next morning with Iracebeth staring down at me with that stupid look on her face.

I hope for that as the world around me fades to darkness.

* * *

Something twittered in my ear- and I brushed it away and hid my head into my arms. "Just one more minute, Iracebeth." I mutter. "Just one more."

"What you talking the name, Iracebeth, for?!" a voice squeaked angrily in my ear.

I immediately sat up and flailed my arms around in panic. When I finally managed to calm down; I saw a tiny wood mouse running at me on two feet. She waved a needle at me with anger. "Alice, what are you doing waving me about!? I could'a been a'killed!"

I pressed my lips together in frustration. So, it wasn't a dream. I'm still here, in this twisted world of talking flowers and mice.

Hell; the mouse was wearing a dress with a rough belt hanging off her side.

"I'm not Alice." I said finally, brushing my hair out of my eyes nervously. "I told the talking flowers that yesterday."

The mouse sighed as she jumped up onto my lap. "I a'thought it twas another one of the flower's crazy stories. You musta be Lilah."

Finally! Someone who didn't push my identity. I was so relieved; even if it was a mouse I was talking to. "What's your name? Do mice have a name?"

"Of course I have a name, you ninny!" the mouse waved her needle at me again in anger. "It's Malleymkun; warrior and official goer at the Mad Hatter's Tea Parties!"

"The Mad Hatter.." I breathed, gently picking up Malleymkun and putting her on the ground. "The flowers told me something about him yesterday...that..I needed to go see him."

Malleymkun shook her head and put the needle back. "Then why didn't you say so?"

"I don't know where I am or who to talk to." I said defensively. God this mouse was sassy. "I just fell into a...ermm.. rabbit hole yesterday."

"That musta been McTwisp's." Malleymkun muttered, glaring at me while I tried to get my body upwards. She looked me over once before continuing. "He likes to go to the 'fancy world' to see the Champion. I guess you musta found it by mistake."

"Is that what my mother did?" I asked darkly.

By now the both of us were walking along the dirt path again. This time it wasn't so bad because I wasn't alone, even though my only company was Malleymkun the sassy mouse, it was better than being alone and being confused. I had so much to ask her about this place; the place where time seemed to float off the radar and where the strangest things I had ever seen grew. And how animals talked- they never talked in England. Malleymkun answered my questions with a bit of sarcasm, but I didn't mind.

"You oughta see what your mother did for us!" Malleymkun scolded after I had asked her why Alice was Champion. "She slayed that Jabberwocky right in front of our eyes, right in front of that Bloody Red Queen! Oh Lilah; you shoulda seen 'er face when she saw her lizard head tromping down those stony stairs!"

I grinned in spite of myself. "Sounds like my mom was the biggest warrior around."

"Nah." the mouse rested on my shoulder. "She didn't wanna fight; but she hadta. Else the Red Queen chop off our heads and we'd be dead."

I shivered. I've heard the words, 'Bloody Red Queen' more times than I would have liked to. In my opinion, she sounded exactly like Iracebeth, but with more fear. I was secretly glad that it was my mother who had to slay the monster instead of me, because there was no way I could ever gather up my guts to fight anything. I barely had the guts to steal food from the local bakery back at home. Malleymkun noticed I had stopped talking; because she glared at me once more and started jabbering on again.

"Why Lilah, you aren't a chatterbox now are you?"

I shook my head. "I've never been the one who's had a lot to say."

"Now you sound just like Alice." Malleymkun said musingly. Her huge brown eyes turned sad as she gazed at me. "The flowers were right- you do look rather similar to her. Oh, the Hatter will be very pleased. For he liked Alice, very much, for her muchness."

"Muchness?" my throat felt dry. "What's that?"

"Heck if I know!" the mouse answered. "Tally ho, we are almost there Lilah!"

I could see what she was talking about- a clear opening in the forest. There was a soft yellow light pouring from it, and as I got closer I could hear loud laughter and strange voices. Malleymkun looked up at me and put a small paw on my cheek.

"Don't be afraid now, child." she said gently, more nicer than I have heard her in the past hour.

I swallowed nervously. "I can't help it."

She gave me a mousy grin. "The Hatter will explain everything."

Everything? I would surely hope so.


	6. I won't do it

We came to a large meadow with a huge table set right in the middle of it, covered with the most food I had ever seen at once. The table was so much bigger than me and Malleymkun, it hovered right above my head. With a giggle, Malleymkun immediately jumped off my shoulder to inspect it all, and there she sat- tasting all the cakes and all the little bowls. It didn't seem to bother her that everything was so much bigger than her.

Even though I had heard voices before we got the meadow, not a soul was around. I looked around for what she said was the 'Mad Hatter', but I couldn't see anyone. All I saw was the lush green grass that was under our feet, and the brightening sky. I turned to Malleymkun and asked her where the Mad Hatter was, and got a sassy answer in response. "I don't know where he is, ya twit! Don't be a-interrupting me tea-time!"

"You didn't need to call me a twit." I scowled. "It was just a question."

Malleymkun looked up at me with a sheepish smile. "Oh yeah, I forgot you don't know what Underland is yet. You remind me so much of Alice, ya know."

"I know." I grumbled, uncomfortable with how everyone, so far, has mistaken me for my mother. I know I look like her, but I don't talk like her or act like her. Or as Malleymkun said before, I don't have her 'muchness.' Why everyone in this strange new world is obsessed with her- I haven't the faintest idea.

I watch in silence as Malleymkun scurries around with a large teacup, pouring in some tea and huge piles of sugar. She plumped onto the ground and took a loud sip and stared at me with her mousy eyes. "Have you ever heard of the story of the Bloody Red Queen, Lilah?"

Shaking my head, I sit on the soft grass. "My mother might have told it to me, but I don't remember."

Malleymkun took a large sip of tea and slid her cup at me, mentioning me to drink. "Tis a terrible tale, me lassie! Twas a time where no one was safe from the Bloody Red Queen, not even the White one could save us! Queen Iracebeth, murderer of the innocent!" The mouse stood up and brandished her needle sword.

"Iracebeth?" I nearly choked on my tea. "My orphanage keeper...back in England..her name was Iracebeth. She had the most bulbous head, and sour personality in the world."

Her eyes widened. "Dare say ye, Lilah!? Don't tell me the Bloody Red Queen herself is in the human world!"

"I don't..I don't understand-.." I stammered, dropping my cup onto my lap. I let out a yell of pain as the hot water burned through my light dress and onto my skin, and I leapt off the ground and frantically wiped at my scalding legs. Once the burning stopped, I stared at down at the brown stain on my dress. My vision blurs as my frustration builds up.

Malleymkun hops onto my foot and looks as though she's about to say something, but she doesn't get a chance to. Something explodes in front of us, splintering the large picnic table and sending all the food flying. A large, furry beast rams into the ground, it's large jaw dripping with drool. It's tiny beady eyes stares at me; and it snorts loudly.

I choke back a scream as the creature leans forward and sniffs my hair, leaving behind a trail of spit.

"Bandersnatch!" Malleymkun says joyfully, hopping off my foot and scrambling her way up to the top of the beast. She pats its ear. "Oh how lovely your fur looks this morning! Have you washed it?"

"Aye!" said a loud, deep voice. The owner of the voice leapt off the creature with a flourish and stared at me intently with large, green orange eyes. I stood there, very aware of the brown stain on my white dress.

"Malleymkun." the man asked softly, still staring at me. "Who is this lovely lassie?"

"It's Lilah." Malleymkun said simply, jumping down from the creature and scurrying towards me. "Say hello to the Hatter, Lilah."

"Hello, Hatter." I say in a monotone, still completely stunned. Never had I seen a human being look so bizarre. He had orange hair that was scraggly, a pale gaunt face, and enormous eyes. He wore a black trench-coat and a crooked tie, and a large pocket-watch that draped over his shoulders. Familiarity hits me all at once, and I vividly remembered my mother's words echoing in my ear.

The Hatter reached towards me, his colds hands gently touching my face. "Why...why you look exactly.."

"Like Alice?" Malleymkun offered.

"Indeed.." The Hatter whispered. His hands ran through my hair. "Is it true, Alice? You have returned for good?"

I want to tell him that I'm not Alice, but the words are stuck in my throat. I'm not scared of him, my heart is actually flipping through my chest, but I'm paralyzed.

"I have missed you so," the Hatter murmured, his voice quivering. "How long it has been, dear Alice.."

"I.." my voice cracks. "I'm.."

The Bandersnatch roars loudly, and I hear Malleymkun yell in fury. I turn to see a large thing stumbling out of the brush. It was a card. A red playing card with a spear head and tiny feet. It glared at me, it's tiny yellow eyes boring into mine. It bellows once and charges at me, a high whining noise in the air. Before I could do anything, the Bandersnatch leaps forward and grabs the card in it's mouth, crushing it to pieces.

The Hatter grabs me by the waist and hoists me up onto his shoulder. "So sorry, Alice. But we must go now!"

"Put me down!" I scream, finally finding my voice.

He doesn't listen. He climbs up onto the Bandersnatch and barks out an order. I feel the creature hop forward, and my head bangs against the Hatter's back. My hands frantically scrabble around for something to grab onto, and I latch onto the fur of the creature. Even though the wind is whistling through my ears, and I can't see a thing but the ground flying underneath us, I hear Malleymkun yell at the Hatter.

"What in devils name was that soldier doing here, Hatter?!" she yells.

"I do not know." the Hatter speaks roughly, his voice jostled by the thumping of the Bandersnatch. "But our worst fears are confirmed."

"The Queen..?" Malleymkun says worriedly.

"Aye!" his voice rings out loud and clear. "But no fear, my dear Malleymkun! Our Alice will save us once again!"

I bite back a response as the Hatter tightens his grip on me. The Bandersnatch picks up speed, and the land blurs from my vision. I don't know where we're going, and I don't know what's going on. The Hatter thinks I'm Alice, and Malleymkun hasn't convinced him otherwise. If they think that I'm going to save them from whatever's going on, their mistaken.

I'm not Alice. I can't do it.

I won't do it.


End file.
